Fusion
by anoymous
Summary: This story is based on X-men Origins: Wolverine and beyond. I've added my own char. I suck at summaries so please read and review:D PS my Sabretooth/Victor Creed is based on Liev's preformance
1. Discovery

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the x-men/x-men quotes. But of course I do own my character Aurora[aka Fusion]

A/N: Please do not write flames they are a waste of your time and mine and seriously if you don't like the story grow up and don't read. But for those who like my story read and review :D BTW most of this fanfic will be based from the X-Men Origins: Wolverine

Chapter 1: Discovery

If I had to pick one thing to be a mutant I would not have picked. But since we never have a choice anyways I've gotten used to it. My powers scared me when I first discovered them. I was alone in my house waiting for my father to come back when a group of men came and broke in. My mother and I were alone when they tried to attack us and it all happened so fast. When the man went to touch me I killed him. It was like I absorbed his life, his being. But after that I could sense him, what his life was like and who he was. After that the men ran away but they came back with accusations of me being a witch. They almost caught me too but I escaped and have been running ever since until the day when he came, Major William Stryker. He found me in a lock up after a certain fight. He told me I was unique, since then I have been helping him to collect his team.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

We went to the army base where the last two people that the Major wanted were. I had read their files. They were brothers that had lived for a very long time and that had fought in many wars. The major wanted them for two reasons one, they were deadly, and two they could not die. The major opened the cell.

"Hello boys," he said to the two figures slightly concealed by the darkness.

I stared into the darkness I could make out two men one was in the corner and the other was leaning against a wall.

"The warden tells me that your sentence was carried out by a firing squad at 1000 hours. How'd that go?" Stryker says pulling off his sun glasses.

The man by the corner slowly lifted his head, "It tickled."

Stryker smirked, "My name is Major William Stryker. This is my assistant, Aurora. You boys tired of running? Tired of denying your true nature? Tired of wars?"

The man by the wall was petting a rat, "Why do you care?"

Again Stryker smirked, "Oh, I care. I care because I know how valuable you are. I'm putting together a special team, with special privileges. So tell me, after defending this country for 150 years and 4 wars, how would you like to really serve your country?"

The two men slowly looked at each other and nodded a Stryker.

For the first time I spoke, "Well then boys welcome to the war."

When they finally came into the light I got my first glimpse and the two brothers. The first one to come out was Victor Creed. I scrolled through my memory about what I had read about him. A sadistic killer that had animal like reflexes and sharp claws. His brother was Logan also a killer with animal reflexes. He had bone claws that supposedly extended from his hands. Well whatever their powers were I was about to find out in full detail.

Stryker nodded to me I turned to both men, "This isn't going to hurt, much." I stepped up to the closest one, Logan and grabbed his arm. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I started to absorb all that Logan was his powers, his thoughts. I fell to the ground shaking, the only down point to my power. I was momentarily weakened and out of commission.

"What the hell just happened to her?" said Victor.

"Don't touch her!" called Stryker, "You could permanently damage her."

I slowly opened my eyes and groggily got to my feet. I shook my head, "Major?"

"Yes go ahead Aurora no one significant is watching."

I could feel in my skin his claws I knew how to use them too. Slowly I let them slither from my skin. Logan watched appalled as bone claws protruded from my hands. I stared at them kind of astonished my self. When I pulled them back I noticed my senses had increased too. I sniffed and shook my head this place smelt disgusting.

"Again I ask what the hell just happened!" Victor said from the side lines.

That's when footsteps were heard, "Come we must go we can continue this in the van." Stryker said as he led the way to the van.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Aurora is my personal body guard. Her powers are powerful and magnificent. She can absorb people's life in your case you powers. She used to kill by it but she now knows how to control it. After she has absorbed some of that person she can maintain a mental link with them. So to this team she is completely invaluable."

"How does she keep them all straight? The people I mean," said Logan.

"I keep my mind like a filing cabinet," I said looking up, "Each person to me is like a drawer I open it I have that link and their powers."

"Interesting," said Victor his dark eyes trained on me.

"Some say that," I said studying him.

"Aurora," Stryker said nodding at Victor.

"Yes Major," I said as I leaned over to take a hold of Victors hand.

As I grabbed his hand I felt his claws digging into my palm and again my eyes rolled back into my head but this time it was so much worse as his memories came flooding in to my head I wanted to scream. Pain, horror, fear filled every memory. Black was like a constant color in his mind. I shook violently. Slowly he let go.

"Wasn't a pretty sight was it?" he muttered to me as I slide back into my seat breathing heavily. I looked into those eyes and shuddered. Although when I had been in his mind there had been something else. Something I couldn't particularly put my finger to but if I had to call it one word it would have been, hope.


	2. Introductions

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the x-men/x-men quotes. But of course I do own my character Aurora[aka Fusion] & Selena[Volt] Lexon.

A/N: Please do not write flames they are a waste of your time and mine and seriously if you don't like the story grow up and don't read. But for those who like my story read and review :D BTW most of this fanfic will be based from the X-Men Origins: Wolverine

Chapter 2: Introductions

"Aurora please show our new team members to their living quarters," Stryker said walking into the mansion.

"Yes Major," I said still climbing out of the vehicle and cursing as I tripped slightly. I heard a snicker behind me and turned to glare at Victor.

"Clumsy?" Victor's deep voice questioned as he jumped lithely out of the van.

I glared and turned to walk to the mansion I heard them both behind me.

"So why do we live in a mansion," Logan asked following closely behind me.

"It's safer and easier to be like this. That way when a call comes in from the bosses we're all together anyways and don't have to be assembled."

"Oh," he said glancing around taking in his surroundings.

I was having a hard time blocking them out from my mind. Organizing their energy forces was harder then I thought. I shook my head and tried again. I could hear everything they were thinking inside their head, escape plan, killing, oh a vase, more killing. I tried again to organize it I shouldn't have taken them both in one day. A minor migraine was coming on I shook my head.

"This is your room Logan and the one beside yours is Victors, they're adjoining and the bathroom for you two is in the middle. We figured you guys would like to stay together, keep close."

"So," Victor said taking a step closer, "Where's your bedroom?" he grinned at me.

"In the girl's wing," I paused, "By the way Victor I can read your mind unfortunately and I am NOT you shaggin' waggin' got that. You want something like that take leave and go to town."

"Oh what not good enough for you babe?" he said his grin slipping from his face and a menacing look replacing it.

I snorted and walked away, "By the way guys the major wants us all in the meeting room at 1800 hours. Got that?"

"Whatever bi--," Victor started.

"Hey cool it man. We don't need any trouble we just got this job I don't want you to screw it up especially for getting it on with one of the members."

"Whatever little brother," Victor turned and walked toward his room.

As Victor and Logan found and entered the meeting room they took inventory of all the people that sat around the table. There were 7 not including the Major. Logan spotted Aurora and slipped into the chair beside her. Victor took the one across.

"Where's the Major?" Victor growled he didn't like to be kept waiting although he had nothing better to do.

"he's usually a couple minutes late getting his notes together."

"Oh,"

Aurora turned to the girl beside her and started talking quietly just then the major walked in.

"Sorry for the wait men," he said then glancing at the two women at the far end, "and ladies."

"So we have some new recruits. Logan and Victor I'm going to have Aurora introduced you to everyone."

"Yes sir," I said and stood up turning to the girl beside me, "This is Selena Lexon, Volt, and she's 22 and has the ability of electrical shock. She's been with the team for 6 months. This is Fred Dukes he's 27 and has superhuman strength. Been with the team for 8 months."

I paused and turned to the next man. He had dark skin and a cowboy hat, "This is John Wraith aka Kestral. He's 30 with the ability to teleport. Been with the team for 7 months." I then turned to a shy and scared looking young man with big cup holder ears and facial hair, "This is Chris Bradley he's 27 and has the ability of electrokinesis. Been with the team for 4 months."

I turned to the last two men. "This is Wade Wilson, he's 25 a skilled assassin with a love of blades. Been with the team for 6 months." Turning to the last man at the table a man with no expression what so ever. "This is Agent Zero his age is unknown and with the abilities enhanced strength, speed, agility and accuracy with firearms. And you both know me."

Just then I got a flood of inforamtion from everyone at the table and about what they thought about me. Some was good, some was not so good. I clutched my head and leaned forward moaning.

"wha is it?" Selena leaned towards me.

"My head. Too much info," I managed to spit out before I fell out of my chair.

"Quick get her some water."

I slowly was regaining my mental barriars closeing each person off one by one. I hated when this happened. I learned everyones secrets and their personal lives. I shuddered and their obbsessions. I slowly sat up I had just one person to cut off and when I turned to look at him he was staring right back.


	3. Chapter 3

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the x-men/x-men quotes. But of course I do own my character Aurora[aka Fusion] & Selena[Volt] Lexon.

A/N: Please do not write flames they are a waste of your time and mine and seriously if you don't like the story grow up and don't read. But for those who like my story read and review :D BTW most of this fanfic will be based from the X-Men Origins: Wolverine

Chapter 3:

"Are you alright?" asked a quiet voice, the silhouette of the speaker outlined in my door way.

"Meh, a minor migraine," I said slowly sitting up from my bed.

Selena walked in and plopped down in my overstuffed lazy-boy that sat in the corner of my room, "You seem to be getting a lot of those lately. You used to never have trouble with your power but now…" Selena stopped shrugging her shoulders she knew that Aurora would never listen to her but still being the good friend that she was she had to say something.

"It's nothing. I just shouldn't have acquired both Logan and Victor in one day, that's all."

"Well we know whose fault that is, don't we?" Selena said mumbling almost to herself but my keen hearing picked up on it right away.

"You shouldn't speak out against that Major he could take you right back to where he found you in a dark alley…"I stopped I knew that those memories were painful to Selena and regretted ever bringing them up, "sorry Selena I wasn't thinking."

Selena looked across the room at me and gave me a half smile, "I know you don't mean it. So Victor and Logan what do you think?"

I sighed and stood pacing, "It was like looking into a pool of black in their minds especially Victor. There is so much pain there." I paused thinking about what they'd seen, what they'd done. I shuddered and grabbed the hoodie that was one the back of my computer chair and pulled it on.

"What to go for a walk?"

Selena stood up she realized that I wanted to talk privately and that in all of our rooms there were bugs. The Major definitely didn't trust us.

"Sure, no problem. I'll just go grab my coat."

I followed her and stood outside of her door as she grabbed her leather jacket. She pulled it over her red tank top. The jacket was sort of big on her 5'3" stature and it fell to her knees. "I really need a new coat that fits," she muttered to herself.

I smiled and we walked toward the back door of the mansion. The only place that anyone could talk privately without the Major knowing is when a person was in the back garden and woods. We stepped outside. The night was clear and the moon was out in full. It was almost as bright as day but with an eerie fog coming up it was almost creepier. We walked past the roses and went to a small bench.

"So?" Selena asked as she settled into her seat.

"Well it's hard to describe. I don't know, I just…." I stopped not knowing how to go on.

"How dangerous are they?"

"Quite dangerous. Victor more so when I was looking at his memories everyone was filled with killing and every war that they'd been in it was like he relished the killing more and more. But his childhood was not kind to him. It was scary reading his thoughts he cares for no one but himself and his brother."

Selena looked up into the stars and sighed, "Do you think he'll get out of hand?"

I shrugged my shoulders and stood up shivering in the night air that's when I heard a sound. I growled lowly in the back of my throat and stalked slowly to the rose bushes where I had heard the sound. My hand shot out and grabbed the collar of a coat. I dragged the eavesdropper out into the open.

"CHRIS! What the heck are you doing?" I said dragging him over to where Selena and I had been sitting.

"Well, I, uh, I," he stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Selena said pointing a finger at him. I knew what she had in mind and I grinned.

"Yes," I grinned evilly, "Speak up or I'll have Selena shock it out of you."

"Ok, ok," he said putting his arms up defensively, "I watched you guys come out of the mansion and I figured with the two new recruits well…" his voice trailed off leaving much to be imagined.

"Yeah like we couldn't take care of ourselves," Selena said sarcastically shaking her head, "Just because you have a little crush on Aurora doesn't mean you have to protect her. In a fight it would more likely be her saving your arse then the other way around!"

I was just about to agree when I realized what she had said, "He has a crush on me?"

"Puppy love." She scoffed.

Chris looked at me with pleading eyes, "Get lost Bradley. I deal with you later."

He walked away slowly like someone who'd just been kicked when they were already down. "Do you think I was to hard one him?"

Selena shrugged her shoulders, "Ah what the heck maybe."

"Well you know I can't," I paused awkwardly, "Become involved what if you know." I stopped.

"What if you became pregnant?" Selena finished for me, "Look you don't know if anything bad would happen. You kids could turn out fine."

"True but the last relationship I had didn't turn out so well."

"Yea but that was like 100 years ago seriously don't you think things have changed?"

I looked down, "Maybe but I don't know."

Selena looked at me, "Well you never know till you try." She said softly, "Look it's getting colder and late. Let's go back."

"Yea," I muttered softly lost in thought.

When we walked into the mansion I left Selena in the hall way and walked slowly to my room. I sighed and started peeling of layers. I flopped onto my bed and pulled the covers up over my head. My bed is so comfy I thought contentedly. I thought about all the memories that I had acquired through Victor and Logan. If I had some nightmares in the next few weeks I'd now exactly when they'd come from. I shuddered, so much blood and pain and more blood. I had to stop thinking about it. Maybe a drink would help me sleep. I flipped back the covers and grabbed my night coat. I shuffled to the kitchen and went over to the fridge. I paused someone else was in the kitchen too. I flicked on the lights and there in the corner sipping on a beer sat Victor. Oh great I thought.

He stared at me and nodded taking a sip of beer. "Where'd you find that?" I nodded in the direction of the beer.

"What'll you give me if I tell you?" he grinned flashing a fang in my direction.

"I'll let you live," I replied glaring at him

"Oohh scary," he snickered, "It's in the bottom of the fridge, luv."

I glared at him and looked at the bottom and grabbed a Bud's I popped that cap of and flicked it in the general direction of the garbage can and sat down across from him.

"Your drinking?" his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Why you don't approve?"

"I don't give a rat's arse but I didn't figure you for a beer kinda girl more of a strawberry daiquiri," he stopped and took a swig of beer.

I smiled slightly, "I only drink those when I am partying not when I'm trying to sleep. Beer knocks me right out."

He looked up interested and gave me a smirk, "Well then I know what to use to drug you."

"Uhhhhh," my eyes widened. Just then a loud and annoying buzzer came on.

"What is that?" Victor said glaring around, "If it doesn't shut up I am going to rip up these walls till I find it."

"I take it you've had a few drinks. That's the call for duty alarm means the major has a job for us."

He nodded that's when the rest of the team slowly slouched into the room. "What freakin time is it?" Wade mumbled.

We were all gathered around the kitchen table as the Major walked in, "Ok soldiers I need you all ready to go in half an hour. Looks like a mutant assassin tried to knock off one of the foreign Russian diplomats."

"Mutant?" Logan asked.

"Yes, mutant. This is one of the functions of this special teams is to take out the bad ones. Lets get moving. Be at the jet in a half hour. Move!"

I quickly walked to my room and shut my door. I rummaged through my clothes until I found my general outfit that I wore when I went on missions and it was all black. Black muscle shirt, black jacket, black cargo pants and black combat boots. I through these all on and grabbed my gun that was sitting one my dresser and put it into the front of my pants. I quickly pulled my dark brown hair into a ponytail and walked out of the door. I met Selena on the way out.

"Black. You never add any style to your wardrobe."

"Yes but this way," I said grinning, "I'm not a moving target."

Selena still had her red tank on but everything else was black too. She had her platinum blonde hair in a braid. The black tips blended easily into her black jacket. She shrugged, "I love the colour red."

We climbed the ramp into the jet and sat in our seats. Logan sat down beside me. "Where are we going?"

I shrugged, "I never know till I get there."

"But haven't you read the Major's mind? Couldn't you just check?"

"He's never let me touch him actually he is repulsed by my power," I gave him a sad smile, "He said he wants to keep his thoughts to himself."

Logan frowned, "But you had to take our thoughts."

"The Major told you. I'm his protection, his collateral. I could kill each and every one of you right now with a blink of an eye if you ever turned on him."

Logan shook his head, "Well that sucks."

"You said it," with that the jet took off. I noticed Logan clutching the bottom of the seat, knuckles white.

"Do you not like flying?" I said nodding towards his hand.

He glanced at me and closed his eyes, "He doesn't like it because he has no control."

I glanced up Victor was across from me sharpening his nails with a very large knife.

I nodded and shrugged and settled back in for the ride.

………….

We reached the drop off sight and we all slowly descended from the ramp. "Local authorities say that they trapped the assassin in here. Logan, Victor you boys don't mind leading the way. Because you are indestructible you can be our shield."

Victor nodded, "Be our pleasure," and he grinned sadistically. He crouched and sprung into action racing on all fours and crashing through the door. A hail of gunfire met him. The rest of us slowly followed in V formation with Logan at point.

The building was dark with a multitude of crates stacked high everywhere. I looked around letting my eyesight adjust. I saw a flicker of movement in the corner of my eye.

"4 O'clock people move it!" I shouted and tucked and rolled. Gunfire rang through the atmosphere. I had no idea what we were going after or what this mutant could do. So far all they'd done was brandished a gun. I heard more movement. I growled, time to test my newly acquired powers out, I thought. Slowly I let the bone claws slither from the backs of my hand and then I jumped and I landed right in front of the person.

He was a little guy with glasses and no muscle whatsoever. He was shivering in his boats pointing an AK-47 right at my head. "Hey there, mind pointing that thing somewhere else?" I asked taking a step closer. His eyes looked quickly down to the claws protruding from my hands and back to my face.

"Get away from me Freak!" he shouted taking a step backwards.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you I just –"I was cut off as he pulled the trigger and just in a flash of dark clothing someone tackled me. We landed on some crates and I felt like I had been hit by a tone of bricks. I opened my eyes to find Victor on top of me.

"You ok?" he asked dark eyes peering down at me.

"Yea, I'm fine," my hand was resting on his back it was wet. I drew it to my face to discover blood coating it.

"You're not though," I said.

"I'll heal remember?" he smirked and then took off.

I slowly got to my feet and shook my head. It still felt like a train had ran me over but then again it had been Victor who'd tackled me.

"We've got him!" yelled Fred.

"Aurora get over here!"

"Coming sir!" I called and walked over to where they had the man who'd held the gun to my head. He was kneeling with both of his hands on his head and he was quivering.

"Aurora, please." Major nodded to me.

"Sir," I stuck out my hand and gently touched his face. Floods of information bore their way into my mind. My eyes rolled back and I started to shake. I felt a strong hand on my back. I let go and melted into whoever's arms where willing to catch me.

"Aurora?"

I slowly regain consciousness. The young man was lying on the floor. He looked dead but I knew that I'd only knocked him out. "Sir we've got a problem."

"What is it Aurora?"

"Well sir our assassin is here but it's not him we have to worry about. It's her!" I said pointing to a figure in the dark.

"That's right you idiots. Fear me!"

…………………………………

A/N: Sorry it's so long guys but I just got on a roll hope you enjoy:D


	4. Claws & Kisses

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the x-men/x-men quotes. But of course I do own my characters Aurora[aka Fusion], Selena[Volt] Lexon., Adam [Hypno] Mulligan and Emma [ Blaze] Stormshadow.

A/N: Please do not write flames they are a waste of your time and mine and seriously if you don't like the story grow up and don't read. But for those who like my story read and review :D BTW most of this fanfic will be based from the X-Men Origins: Wolverine

Chapter 4: Claw's and Kisses

We all stared dumbfounded at the young woman who stood before us. She was tall and looked strong with short dark hair. She had a dangerous gleam in her eye as she stared at us as if waiting for the attack. She was obviously a mutant and a very powerful one from what I had gathered from the young mans thoughts. I looked over to Selena and nodded at her.

"_**On the count of three**_," I muttered under my breath as I opened Selena's mental file and drew upon her powers. She nodded to me and we moved in unison towards the young woman.

"_**You go left and I'll go right**_," I thought in my head. She gave me a discreet nod. She started moving faster as did I. I could feel the electricity running through my veins. That's when I saw it. The young woman's hands were glowing bright orange. A pyro, very dangerous and very moody.

"_**She's a pyro**_," I though to Selena, "_**I need a distraction care to be the guinea pig?"**_

She smiled and thought back, "**Sure why not**."

"_**Good we move now**_!"

Selena attacked sending bolts of electricity in the girl's direction. She fired aimlessly only trying to distract her because Selena could hit anything that she aimed at without even looking. That's when I attacked. I jumped high and trying to gain as much distance as I could. I set lose a string of electrical shocks only meant to knock someone unconscious. But the girl was too quick she sent fire ball after fire ball in my direction. One hit me right in the chest and I flew backwards. The fire had burned tiny holes in my shirt but hadn't really burned my. I stood up shakily and saw that she'd knocked Selena unconscious in the corner.

"You stupid fools! You think that two of you can take me down by yourselves? Ha, you are going to have to do better then that!"

I glared at her and felt like ripping her throat out. I could tell that Selena was only mildly singed but that was only because the girl was playing with us. If she'd wanted to kill us she could have.

"You want better then that! Well you'll see what we can really do!" I opened my mind to all the members of the group. It was painful to have them all in my head at once but it needed to be done.

"_**Ok everyone**_!" I yelled into each mind there, "_**she's dangerous and she's fast we need to work together to get through this. Victor, Logan, Wade you three are our fastest. I need you to distract her. John when she's distracted teleport near her and see if you can get a grip on her but watch out for those hands. Bradley we need complete darkness let's move. Now!"**_

The battle ensuing was quick and it went according to plan surprisingly. Victor glowered at her side. Since I could still here his thoughts I know exactly what he wanted to do to her and it wasn't pleasant. It involved some head ripping. I shook my head and slowly tried to regain composure in my mind. I walked up to her. They'd knocked her unconscious so it would be easy to establish a mind link. I reached out and touched her hand. Memories, passions, obsessions, floated through my head. I realized that this young woman had seen and done things that had caused great pain. I shuddered and feel backwards. Victor caught me in his strong arms. I slowly worked my way through her thoughts and stood wobbly on my feet. I nodded in Victor's direction and with a begrudging look he let go.

The major walked up, "Good work team. So what should we do with them Aurora? How dangerous are they?"

I nodded in the young man's direction his pale face looked so serene in unconsciousness, "Well he's harmless a class 2 mutant. Not very effective without a guitar."

"A guitar?" Selena asked coming up to us.

"Yea he can hypnotize people when he transfers his kinetic energy into the top string of the guitar. He could be useful major."

Selena stared down at him, "Yes! Let's keep him."

The Major raised an eyebrow in her direction and shrugged, "I suppose. He's quite effective with a gun." He nodded at Victor and Logan who each had several bullet holes in their shirts.

"What about the girl?"

"She would definitely be useful but her temper and her emotions are far out of control. She's a psychopath. Unless we could figure out way to harness those she'd only cause more trouble in the end then good."

"Hmm, she'd still be interesting to observe. I think we'll put her in the basement compound at the mansion and see what happens."

"Whatever you say sir."

…………………………………………….

Back at the mansion we all climbed out of the jet wearily from our long day. Each of us our separate ways. I slowly walked to my room and closed the door behind me. Taking a quick shower to scrub of the grime and blood I pulled on an overly large sweater and comfy jeans and head out to the garden. It was my favorite place in this entire mansion. It was peaceful and generally no one bothered you but today was not my lucky day.

"You look lost in thought," a deep voice startled me. I looked up, Victor stood there leaning against a tree trunk staring intensely at me.

"Yes, I suppose I was," I muttered trying to ignore his gaze.

He slowly walked up to me and sat down beside me, closer then I would've liked.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," I looked at him confused.

"Well for the past 2 weeks I've been hitting on you but you never seem to either care or notice. It's like your ignoring me."

"Well other then the fact that you slightly scare me. I can no wait I will never fall in love again."

His gaze was still on me intensely staring, "Why love's not such a bad thing."

"Well there's something you should probably know about me. Every man that I have ever loved has had something bad happen to him."

Victor smirked, "so you're saying your cursed?"

"No just that I've got bad luck," I paused, "I've taken all of your memories maybe it's time I share some of mine with you then you'll see why I have a hard time loving."

He nodded at me. I reached out and slowly let my hand rest on his cheek, "You might get a funny sensation."

……………………………………

_I was found in the woods by a wealthy plantation owner in the year 1854. I had been running for quite some while living by myself and trying not to be discovered. But one day I was. The man had two sons and he'd always wanted at daughter so when he discovered me he thought that I was a gift from god. I lived with the family for sometime and became very close with them. Little did I know though that the wealthy man wanted me to marry one of his sons. But that was not the way things worked out. After about 6 months living with them I became acquainted with Jebadiah a young slave. He was two years older them me and we became friends because we always seemed to be in the same places at the same time. He was always especially nice to me and brought me gifts. One day when I was out for a walk I discovered Jebadiah fishing. I joined him and I realized that I was falling in love with this young man. little did I know from that fateful moment when I discovered that, that everything was going to begin to fall apart. It was from that day on, that every week we began to sneak off to our river and slowly we realized that we were truly in love. I wanted to run away with Jeb but he knew that we would never be safe. That anywhere that we went we would always be ostracized. I tried convincing him but he said that even though he loved me with all of his heart he could not bring that fate upon me. He left that day and little had I realized that we were being watched by one of the sons. He became so insulted that I would chose a slave over him or his brother. I stayed at the river for a very long time. When I came walking home I saw that fire. I ran as fast as I could but I was to slow I watched as they burned Jeb at the stake just for ever being in love with me._

…………………………………

A callused finger slowly wiped the tears from my eyes. "So you see," I said softly, "I can't fall in love what happened ..," I stopped and hung my head silently.

"What if I was to say that I'd take the risk in loving you?" I looked up into Victor's eyes. The dark pools stared down and I opened my mind to his. I wanted to see if he was sincere. I realized that Victor cared for only himself on most good days but there was still something. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. He was definitely flawed but maybe, just maybe that would be the only way it would work.

I leaned back and looked up. Victor flashed a fang in my direction and traced my lips with one clawed finger, "This could hurt."

I looked down at his claws and shrugged, "I can heal just as fast as you can."

He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


	5. Shopping & Kleptomania

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the x-men/x-men quotes. But of course I do own my characters Aurora[aka Fusion], Selena[Volt] Lexon., Adam [Hypno] Mulligan and Emma [ Blaze] Stormshadow.

A/N: Please do not write flames they are a waste of your time and mine and seriously if you don't like the story grow up and don't read. But for those who like my story read and review :D BTW most of this fanfic will be based from the X-Men Origins: Wolverine

Chapter 5: Shopping and Kleptomania

I awoke the next morning and rolled over. Thinking of last night I smiled as I pulled on my clothes and headed down the hallway to the kitchen. I had told Victor I had wanted to take it slow. I don't think that was really what he had in mind but he'd shrugged and didn't complain.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice. The only other person in the kitchen was Selena. I walked over to her and she looked up.

"Hey," I said sitting down.

"Hey," she replied and then a huge grin spread across her face, "So how'd last night go. Did you?"

I laughed, "Selena if I did I wouldn't tell you but no I didn't and it was ok. It might work out."

"You know it's probably be safer dating a crocodile then him," she commented her smile somewhat slipping from her face.

"You're worried about me?"

"Yes I am. I read his file plus you told me some of the stuff that he's done."

"Yeah, I suppose but I think I can handle him," I said, snagging one of her cookies off her plate, "Hogging the cookies again!"

"You know I can't help it. Besides we have to go shopping today anyways. The Major gave us the day off. I'm going into town."

"I'll go too. I wonder if Victor…," I paused as he came into the room. He spotted me gave me a little smirk and sat down beside me casually throwing his arm on the back of my chair.

"Wonder if I'll what?" he said massaging my one shoulder.

"Hmmm," I said lost in thought.

"Aurora snap out of it," Selena snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah, right, I wanted to know if you wanted to go into town with us," I turned to Victor and smiled.

"Why? What are we gonna do?"

"Probably do a little shopping. I don't know it's just something to do to get out of the house."

"I suppose I could," he shrugged, "Just you and me?"

Selena grinned mischievously, "I suppose I could leave you two alone for awhile as long as you guys behaved yourselves. I don't want to be bailing you out for indecent exposure."

Victor raised an eyebrow and I blushed, "Don't give him any ideas."

"Well if you put it that way I'll definitely go with you guys," Victor smiled, "When do you want to leave?"

"Around three-ish," Selena said popping a whole cookie into her mouth.

"Alright then, well I'm going to work out for a while. See ya round Aurora." He winked at me and walked off.

"Inforesbsting," Selena mumbled to herself with her mouth full of cookie. She swallowed then said, "I think he's really into you."

"Yeah, I guess so but will it last?" I said slipping a piece of toast into the toaster.

"Who knows? But hey we never have them for long anyways."

"You're right."

………………………………………….

We walked hand-in-hand through the mall. I didn't really spot anything that I thought I'd look good in but Selena was having a blast. I smiled as she pulled us into yet another store saying she had just saw the cutest sweater. I sighed and slowly followed. Victor stopped dead in his tracks.

"I am not going in there."

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Well there are um," he coughed slightly and then leaned in and whispered, "Lady things in there."

"Wow!" I laughed slightly at him, "Fine then we'll go over to this bench and make out!"

He smirked, "Sure sounds like a plan to me." He continued to grin and practically dragged me to the bench.

"I was joking," I laughed and sat down beside him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and glared at a couple of passerby's that was giving us a quizzical look .I nudged Victor slightly as I saw his claws extend. I whispered softly in his ear, "Be nice."

Just then Selena emerged from the store a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. I got up disentangling myself from Victors arms and walk over to her. "Selena put it back."

"Put what back?" she said staring innocently at me.

"You know what," I said a frown on my face, "We can't get arrested the Major would not like that."

"I have no idea what you talking about," she said moving slightly away from me.

"And I know you better then that. When you have a kleptomaniac as a friend you learn to know when your friends been up to something. So go take it back Selena."

She glared at me, "Fine be that way some friend you are."

"You know you have the money to pay for the top so why steal it?"

"Because the feeling that I get when I steal is very thrilling and electrical."

"Well if you want electrical go shock yourself stop trying to get us all in trouble."

"Fine," she said sulkily as she slowly re-entered the store and headed for the change rooms.

Victor walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders slowly leaning forward he whispered in to my ear, "So when are we going to ditch her and be by ourselves for a bit?"

Selena walked out of the store just then and walked over to us, "Selena, Victor and I are gonna head someplace else ok. You think you can stay out of trouble for a little while."

She grinned at me, "Of course I can stay out of trouble but just remember I won't bale you out of jail on any indecent exposure charges."

Victor laughed, "We'll be good. Come on Aurora lets go." He tugged at me jacket sleeve and started dragging me for the door.


	6. Nicknames

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the X-Men/X-Men quotes. But of course I do own my characters Aurora [aka Fusion], Selena [Volt] Lexon, Adam [Hypno] Mulligan and Emma [Blaze] Stormshadow.

A/N: Please do not write flames they are a waste of your time and mine and seriously if you don't like the story grow up and don't read. But for those who like my story read and review :D BTW most of this fanfic will be based from the X-Men Origins: Wolverine

* * *

Chapter 6: Nicknames

Volt left Aurora and Victor, wandering down the crowded path in the mall. She spotted a hat store and walked in. She wandered the aisles and then she saw it. A black and white fedora. It was her favourite type of hate. She took it off the shelf and perched it on her head. She glanced in the mirror, it looked good on her. She glanced around, no one was looking. _Hmmm..._ She slipped it into her backpack and began to leave the store.

"Hey! Hey, girl!" Volt stopped mid-stride and slowly turned around. They guy who called to her, stopped in front of her. Volt looked at the name tag, it read 'Manager: Gary.'

"Hi, Gary!" Volt said, hoping to distract him. He looked young; probably just go this position and he looked nervous.

"Miss, I think you forgot something," he said, wringing his hands.

"Really? Whatever are you talking about?" Volt purred, leaning in close.

"Um, in your backpack. I think you accidently got a hat in there."

At least he gave her the benefit of the doubt. She smirked getting ready to run, "I think your mistaken boy."

His eyes narrowed. Maybe she shouldn't have said boy. "No, I am not mistaken. Please remove your backpack so I may search the contents." His voice didn't sound scared or wimpish now. He seemed authoritive.

"I don't think so! You can--," She was just about to tell him what she though of him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She began to turn thinking it was Aurora had returned but was to see that guy, Adam.

"Excuse me, yes, um; you'll have to forgive my cousin. She's got um," then he looked conspiratorly at the manager and leaned in closely and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "a problem, you know." He tapped his head.

Adam handed the guy two twenty's. The guy's eyes opened wide, "Yeah, sure bud. It's okay."

Adam grabbed Volt's arm and pulled her from the store. They walked away until Volt came to a dead stop.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but seriously, I had _everything_ under control!" Volt fumed at him.

He looked at her skeptically, "Right, and if they guy called security what were you gonna do? Shock 'em all?"

"Well…" Volt entertained the thought.

"Right, the Major would've been so happy with that."

"Well you didn't have to say I was crazy!"

Adam raised his eyebrow.

"Screw you," Volt hissed, then started to walk away from Adam.

"Hey, wait!"

"Why? Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"Um," he shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "I overheard you talking to Aurora and Victor."

"Oh, um, creeper much?!"

"Yeah, sorry, couldn't help it. But I thought getting out of the mansion was a good idea."

"You know, you could've asked to come with us."

"Um, Victor is kind of imposing, you know."

"Yeah, I have no idea what Aurora sees in him."

Adam shrugged, "to each his own, I guess."

"So," Selena said, trying to think of small talk, "What's your power?"

"If I hit the top string of the guitar, I can transfer my kinetic energy so it can hypnotize people. But I'm pretty useless without a guitar."

"You're not _that_ useless," mumbled Selena.

"What? Really?"

"You heard that?" Selena began to turn red. "So, you need a nickname. We all have one."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, you haven't been formally introduced to everyone. Other then seeing them try to kill you."

"Yeah, that was interesting, I was knocked unconscious," He smirked.

"Well, Aurora will probably introduce you to everyone when we are together."

"Oh, okay," he looked down, "Um, so how about Guitar Man?"

"You're kidding, right?" Selena looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "seriously, if the Major accepts you onto the team you need something fierce or cool. Like mine is Volt as in Voltage. I have the power of electricity so it kind of makes sense."

"Yeah, so are you the one who comes up with the nicknames?"

"Well, generally everyone picks their own although some just leave their own name, Like Logan. You'll meet him later."

"Well, Adam isn't very, you know, scary. Could you help me come up with a nickname?"

"Yeah, sure. What about Base? Like Base Guitar or I don't know.. Hypno or something," Selena bit her lower lip in thought.

"I like Hypno," Adam said, his eyes brightening.

Selena looked at Adam, tall and skinny with dark eyes and hair, "Hmm.. yes, Hypno suits you."

He smiled, "So when do we have to be back?" He looked at his watch, "it's 6:00pm."

"Yeah, we should get back. How'd you get here?"

"I drove," he said, leading her to the Mall's parking lot.

"You have a car?" Volt asked a little confused.

"Yeah, I went back and got my car. It's my baby and I wasn't leaving it behind." He stopped in front of a metallic blue Mustang.

"You have a sweet ride!" Selena said excitedly, wishing she could get behind the wheel.

She heard a click, but not from the mustang. "I know, right!"

She turned to see Adam climbing into the next car over. A two-door red Suzuki Swift.

"Oh," she mumbled as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Yep, stole 'er for my 16th birthday. Fell in love and had it ever since," he grinned and revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot.

Selena shook her head, _this guy is a piece of work_, she looked at him and he grinned, _but cute_.


	7. Puppy Love

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the X-Men/X-Men quotes. But of course I do own my characters Aurora [aka Fusion], Selena [Volt] Lexon, Adam [Hypno] Mulligan and Emma [Blaze] Stormshadow.

A/N: It was brought to my attention that if I can't take constructive criticism then I am acting childish. They said this because of my previous author's note. Actually what I don't appreciate is people who just write bad things about peoples stories. That isn't constructive nor is it very professional. If anyone does have a point that they feel I could improve on then please feel free to review. But if all you are going to do in down grade my story then don't bother. If you don't like it don't read it Thank you. I honestly do hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 7: Puppy Love

I stomped into the mansion, fuming. An intimidating figure right behind me. I turned and glared at him.

"Seriously Victor get lost before I loose control!" with that I whirled and headed in the general direction of my room.

"Uh oh, now what did you do?" asked Logan stepping out from the shadows preventing Victor from following.

Victor glared, his claws slowly extending, "Get out of my way little brother. This is none of your concern." He went to push Logan out of the way. Logan grabbed his wrist and stuck a bone claw near Victor's neck.

"I've seen what you do with women, Victor. Two reasons why going after her isn't a smart thing to do: one, she could take you down in three seconds flat. Two, I like her. I don't want to see her hurt. Just cool it ok."

Victor backed off, "I wasn't going to hurt her Logan," he grinned mischievously, then sobered, "she's…different then the rest. For some odd reason…"

Logan shrugged, "either way, just leave it for a bit. What did happen any how?"

Victor glared at Logan then sighed, starting to head for the kitchen, "Well we had a disagreement."

"Oh?" Logan raised an eyebrow, "Really? You disagree with someone? Unbelievable."

Victor spun grabbing Logan by the throat, "Can it brother!"

"Ok," Victor lowered Logan and walked into the kitchen.

"So?" Logan glanced at Victor before opening the fridge. There was some beer but not the brand he liked. He sighed before grabbing the first one that came to his hand and plopped himself down in a chair. He looked a Victor questioningly.

"Alright, alright a dog came up and started barking at me. You know how I hate dogs," Victor sighed, Logan smirked. "How was I supposed to know she loved them!"

"Haha, that's what she was carrying in her arm when she stormed by. Victor, don't you know that every girl loves puppies?" Logan shook his head, fighting to gain control of an already hysterical laughter.

Victor looked at Logan and rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

….

"There now. That's a good boy," I cooed to the little German Shepard puppy who I had placed on my bed. "That big, scary, evil, intimidating, jerk won't bother you anymore."

"Those are some pretty descriptive words for someone who was all over the guy this morning," Selena popped her head into my door way.

I turned and glared, "He tried kicking the puppy! What type of person does that?" Angrily, I began to rip through my room.

"Well Victor is scary. You knew he was no mister nice guy,…what are you doing?" Selena gave me a look.

"I am looking for my gun. I am going to shoot him."

"Uh, he can't die. You know that right?"

I paused, crap, "Fine he won't die but it will make me feel better." I continued to root through my room. I found it in last nights pile of clothes. I lifted the shiny black thing in my hand. Slowly I marveled at its weight, its power. I cocked the gun and stocked from the room.

….

"I think you should go tell her sorry. She then at least might not glare at you every time she sees you." Logan said, biting into an apple.

"Well, I don't say sorry! No! Never!" Victor got up angrily.

I entered the room, "You horrible bastard! How dare you kick an innocent puppy for barking at you!" I pulled the gun from behind my back. "This might not kill you but it sure as hell will make me feel a whole lot better!" I fired.

Logan froze mid-bite. Victor's eyes were wide with surprise as the bullet struck his chest. I smiled as it hit the target. "There now I feel better." I put the gun down and went to turn when I heard the helpless laughter. Both Logan and Victor were rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.

I rolled my eyes. Selena smirked. then they both started laughing too. Just then Wade walked in.

"Hey, what did I miss? What's the joke? I love jokes." He stared dumbfounded at the two brothers. He had never seen them smile let alone laugh. It had to be pretty funny.

"Sh-she j-ju-just t-t-tried to kill me," Victor barely got out between laughing fits.

Wade's eyes widened, "and that's funny how?"

Logan regained himself first and glared at Wade, "It just is. Inside joke man."

Wade gave them all a look meaning he all thought they were crazy, "Hey whatever you say. By the way I just heard a puppy whining. Do we have a dog here or am I just hearing things?"

"Oh yeah it probably need to be fed," I glanced around but didn't see anything to find a little puppy. "Do we have anything here to feed it?"

Logan smirked, "We could feed it Wade."

Selena smiled, "No it would give the poor thing indigestion. We have some meat in the fridge I'll get it."

A while later after we had finally fed the pup, everyone was in the living room. They guys were absently flicking through the channels. I was busy reading a book and Selena was lost in thought. Then I felt someone poke my shoulder. Victor stood over me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yesh?"

"Can we um, talk?" he stood stock still but I got the impression that he wanted to shuffle his feet. I glanced over at Selena. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Guess I was on my own.

"Yeah," I slowly flipped the page of my book down and laid it on the end table. I stood and looked at him questioningly.

"We could go outside?"

"Sure," I took the lead and walked outside. It was on the fringes of autumn and the breeze ruffled my hair. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You smell really good," I turned and Victor stood behind me eyes closed.

I sighed, "For some odd reason I like you. You're mean, sadistic and in general not a good guy. Why am I doing this?"

Victor grinned slowly then opened his eyes, "Probably you want some excitement in your life. Look I am sorry about that dog."

I shook my head, grinning ruefully, "No your not. You just want in my pants. I can read your mind, remember?"

"Well you're not reading my mind now then because for once in my life I wasn't thinking about getting you in my bed." He took a step closer. That's when we heard the god awful scream.


	8. Friends

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the X-Men/X-Men quotes. But of course I do own my characters Aurora [aka Fusion], Selena [Volt] Lexon, Adam [Hypno] Mulligan and Emma [Blaze] Stormshadow.

Chapter 8: Friends

Victor and I locked eyes. Then I set off at a dead run for the house. I know of only three women in the mansion and that scream had definitely been a woman's. Since it obviously hadn't been me I knew it had to be Selena. I tore through the mansion. Quickly I opened my mind link with her, searching. She was in the basement…where the Major kept that…I sped off followed closely by Victor.

We reached the basement. Selena stood there electricity sparkling from her hands. That new guy, I couldn't remember his name, lay at her feet. Selena was turned towards where the psychotic pyro was restrained.

"Selena!" I yelled almost breathless.

She whirled and looked at me. Slowly the sparks at her hands diminished.

"What's going on here?" the major was behind us, slowly descending the steps.

Selena turned to him, "I saw Adam sneaking down here and I followed him. He was talking to her. Then all of a sudden she knocked him out cold."

The guy hadn't stirred. Victor walked up to him and checked his pulse. "She must've really whomped him. He has a pulse but it's faint, I think he should see a doctor."

Selena whipped around, sparks again cackling, "You," slowly she raised her hands.

"Selena!" the Major's voice was firm, "Please keep your petty feelings to yourself. He will be fine. Stand down, NOW!"

The Major motioned to me. I stepped closer to him, "What was her name again, Aurora?"

"Sir, it's Emma Stormshadow."

He nodded, stepping closer to the pyro, "Hello Emma I see you have quite a temper."

Emma had been eyeing everyone suspiciously. She now locked her gaze on the Major. Slowly she smiled a cruel sadistic smile. "It can sometimes be useful."

The Major smiled, "That is true. Emma I want to ask you something. Are you tired of running?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Your different," the Major said in his seductive voice, "You run every where. Never settle down, no friends, no family. Don't you wish you could?"

Emma smirked, "I'm fine by myself. I don't need anyone."

"Really?" Selena piped up, "then why did you have this guy tagging along?"

We all glanced at the figure on the floor. As of yet no one had went to help him. Slowly he moved then he groaned.

Emma laughed, "Him? I needed a distraction. This wimp seemed to fit the bill."

The major chuckled, "Resourceful isn't she?"

Selena turned and glared at the Major. Then she turned and struggling picked up Adam, "He needs a Doc, I'm going to take him to one." Then as if on after thought she said, "If that's alright with you, Major?"

The Major glared at her, "You know your abilities are dispensable Volt."

"Sure Major, sure."

The Major shook his head then turned to face Emma, "You obviously enjoy a good thrill. You could be useful. You get to use your powers to their full potential as well. Why don't you give it a try?"

Emma shrugged, "Do I get anything in return?"

"Food, shelter, clothing, and a bit of monetary means depending on the job. What do you say?"

"Sure, I mean I can all burn you to a crisp if I don't like it."

The major laughed, clearly he was enjoying his new find, "I suppose you could. Aurora let her out."

Finally I spoke up, "Major, are you sure that's completely wise?"

"Don't argue with me Aurora," he gave me a withering look.

Sighing I went and unlocked her cage. She stepped out, smirked at me and turned to face Victor, "You're the tough guy who more or less brought me down." She took a step closer to him, "I like tough guys." Winking she walked up the stares. I glared after her.

Victor chuckled. I glared at him. He smirked at me. Fine if that's the way he likes it. I brushed past him and headed up the stairs. I did not like this one bit. We did have killers on our team take a look at Victor. But Emma was different, she generally killed for no reason and her power was extremely strong. Victor, Logan, Wade, all of them did have completely deadly powers but they were controllable. Emma was not.

I went into my room. I heard a small whimper coming from the corner.

"Aw, I had forgotten all about you. Poor thing." Slowly I approached the puppy and let it sniff my hands. Soon it was licking my fingers and wagging his tail. "you're so cute. I'll have to soon pick a name for you."

That's when I heard the knock at my door, "Yeah who is it?"

"It's me," Victor's deep voice sounded.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Let me in and I will tell you."

I walked to the door and pulled it slightly open. He stood out there casually leaning against the wall. "Well?"

"Are you going to let me in?" he said shifting so he filled my doorway.

"Why should I?"

"because you like me that's why. Remember our little conversation outside?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, well I'm not so sure about that anymore. I'm not partial to sharing my men, if you know what I mean."

He laughed, "Did you honestly think I would go for that weirdo bitch? Nah, she's not my type. Too manly."

I shrugged again, "So, you're a guy. Generally all they like is sex, far as I know she's good for that, manly or not."

Victor laughed and pushed his way into my room, "Yeah I am a guy. I like sex. I think sex with you'd be good but not her."

"And what makes you think I am that easy?" I said glaring at him.

He smiled, "I didn't expect it to be right away. A little bit of a chase turns me on."

I was glad I was more or less in shadows. I hoped he couldn't see my smile, "Well the chase will be going past tonight. Get out!"

Victor smirked, "I figured as much. But hey if you get cold…" he paused, "I'm leaving my door unlocked."

I shook my head as I shoved him out, "I have a heater thanks."

….

I got ready for bed. Again I heard a knock. If it was victor again he must be desperate. Readying myself to fend of his testosterone driven thoughts I opened the door to Selena.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok?" I said shoving stuff from my bed and plunking down on it. The puppy quickly jumped into my arms and curled up.

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT?" I said practically jumping a foot in the air. The puppy scuttled out of my arms and harrumphed at me.

"Yeah, me and Adam. We're getting out. I realized today that the major is not normal. He's using us Aurora. So we're gonna disappear you know."

"But, ok I am completely confused. When did you and Adam get together?"

"Today actually but it's not just him. It's everything Ror, seriously, I am getting out while I still can."

"You can't leave me. Selena you're my friend."

"Yeah, then come with us. Leave too."

"You know I can't do that. You know what he would do."

"Listen, what could he do? You could kill him in one second. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid. Look its more then that."

Selena stared at me, "victor?"

I shrugged, "More or less."

She shook her head, "Well we're leaving," she turned to go, then looked back and smiled, "You can always find me Ror. You know where I am. If you ever need a place to stay or you ever need help. Look me up."

I sighed, "There is no dissuading you?"

Selena smiled, "Nope."

I shrugged, "then good luck. And get out fast, run then run some more because the major will be after you."

She nodded, "thanks."

….

I knocked on the door. I heard an angry grumble before the door opened a crack. Victor stood there in his boxers, eyebrow raised, "Your heater not working."

I sighed and began to turn, "No I just needed someone to talk to but whatever."

I felt his hand on my arm, "No wait. I promise to behave."

A/N: Heyy everyone. I am having a writers block and need name suggestions for the puppy. If you guys have any please post them in the review. Thanks :)


	9. Tension

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the X-Men/X-Men quotes. But of course I do own my characters Aurora [aka Fusion], Selena [Volt] Lexon, Adam [Hypno] Mulligan and Emma [Blaze] Stormshadow.

Chapter 9: Tension

I woke up disorientated. I was in a strange a place. The morning sun was streaming in through the drapes…the very ugly drapes, I thought. As I tried to move I realized two things, one a pair of arms was around me protectively and I wasn't in my bed I was in someone's chair. I struggled around. Victors sleeping face was pressed against my shoulder. And the really sad thing about this situation, I could remember a thing.

Victor stirred, "Mhhmmm, you're up!"

"Ya," I moved again and realized how uncomfortable this situation was. Victor untwined his arms from around me and stretched. I shuddered.

He looked down at me, concern in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I am cold. And I can't remember what happened last night."

Victor looked down at me, shrugged his shoulders but then he began to smirk. "Hmm you don't remember last night, eh? Well let's see you came in and needed to be consoled. I did my best to act as the kind caring friend but I just couldn't help myself, we ended up having hot steamy sex right here in this very chair!"

My jaw dropped, "O My GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Victor smiled, "Maybe." Then he burst out laughing. He lifted my off his lap and set me on the bed. "Whoa whoa whoa! How could I not remember that! I think I would've remembered that!"

"I would think so too hun since it was with me but…" Victor stretched again then, muscles rippling and he was without a shirt too, beside the point but "Victor! I think your lying."

"Maybe I am. Want to do it again and see if you remember this time?" He leaned forward and caressed my cheek. I shook his hand off and glared at him. "Why can't you ever be serious?" I pushed him away from me and stood. I headed for the door, not looking back.

"I- I'm sorry," a muted whisper floated through the air.

I paused, half turned, and "Did you actually just apologize?"

Silence. I turned to face Victor. He had his back to me and he was staring out the window. I waited for him to speak. Finally he sighed, "Maybe, but don't let it get around ok. I've got a reputation to uphold."

I tried not to smile. "Whatever. I've got to go feed my puppy."

Victor nodded, "Hey wait! Have you picked out a name yet? I mean it can't just wonder around nameless. We can't just call it dog!"

"Hmm no, I haven't really thought about that. I don't know. What do you think?" I leaned against his door, waiting. He looked at the ground. Wow he's actually taking this seriously, weird, I thought.

"What about Butch?" grinning to himself, he took a step closer to me. Or not I thought to myself.

"Nope to… ugh! I like Duke."

Victor looked at me like I had gone insane, "Like 'the Duke, as is John Wayne. Are you kidding?"

"Hey, John Wayne is cool. You wish you were John Wayne!"

Victor laughed, "Ha, right! Imagine what you'd be like picking out kids names. OOO I like Johnny Depp! Let's name our kid Deppy!"

I glared at Victor, "Ok first off I don't sound like a little boy hitting puberty! Second, how come it's OUR kid?"

"Well…did I say 'our' I meant yours." He stammered.

Sure whatever. I thought oh wow he's getting desperate. "The dog's name is Duke and that's the end of it." I grabbed the door handle and walked out. Why did he have to be so frustrating? He really grates on my nerves. I stormed down the hall lost in thought, when I bumped in to Logan.

"Whoa watch it!"

"Oh Logan hey, sorry. I'm just a little preoccupied. Oh question, why is your brother such a dick?"

"Well, it could be because he was born without one."

I smiled at Logan, he could always make me laugh. It was so funny how different the two brothers were. Like night and day, but yet as thick as thieves. They trusted no one but each other. Logan was a nice guy but why do I keep gravitating towards Victor. He is not my type. He's a bad ass with no good side. But yet he had something I couldn't put my finger on. Oh I wish everything was easy. Logan was looking at me weirdly. I realized that I hadn't replied. I was just standing there like a retard.

"Ha, that very well could be," I continued to smile, waved see you to Logan and went to my room. As I walked around the corner I ran head on with her.

"What the hell!Get out of my way bitch!"

It felt like I ran into a brick wall. I shook my head and looked up. She was at least head taller. Hmm I wonder if I could take her. I thought about it, nope I doubt it. She'd probably kill me with one swing.

"Yeah, whatever." I tried to walk around her but she stood in my way.

"That is not a proper apology bitch." She crossed her arms, "I'm not getting out of the way until you learn what a proper apology is."

"I know what a proper apology is but I don't think you deserve it…bitch." With that I pushed my way around her and continued my way around her. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. Uh-oh. The hand tightened its grasp. I whipped around, flinging her hand off.

"Don't touch me!" I said.

Her eyes narrowed. She grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground. I rolled my eyes. If this is what she wanted she'd get her wish. In a blink of an eye I whipped my leg around hers and brought her flat on her ass. I pushed myself up and took a couple of steps back. She shook herself. I don't think she expected a fight, but I was not in the mood to take anything today. She stood slowly, narrowing her eyes again. I looked at her and saw it, a depth of hate I had never seen before. Hmm maybe fighting her was not one of my better ideas. She lunged; I flung myself against the wall in the nick of time. She flew by but whirled around and used the momentum to push her faster in my direction. She took a swing. I wasn't quick enough; I took it in the side of the face. I went down hard. She landed a quick kick to my side. But then she stopped. I looked up. She was smirking. She was waiting for me. I gathered myself up and stood. It was clear that I wasn't going to best her in a fist fight. Calling my mental energies I drew on a power I had never used, ever.

I grew twice my size. Stretching out of my clothes and growing inches in mille seconds I was soon bigger than her. That should be good enough. I grabbed her and through her against the wall. She went through two walls. I crashed after her. I began to pick her up again but I saw something in her eyes, I hesitated and that was the moment she needed. She sent a fireball after fireball at me. And everything went black.


	10. Remote Controllers & Other Pointy Things

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the X-Men/X-Men quotes. But of course I do own my characters Aurora [aka Fusion], Selena [Volt] Lexon, Adam [Hypno] Mulligan and Emma [Blaze] Stormshadow.

Chapter 10: Remote Controllers and Other Pointy Things

Adam and Selena drove down the freeway in his Suzuki Swift. Cars whizzed by with indefinite purpose. City lights blended with the darkness on the night streaking with color. Selena stared out the window. Adam hadn't said a word since they had left the mansion. At first Selena thought it may have been because of the bump he'd gotten to head. But when she had asked him about it, he's mumbled and told her he was fine. Her gaze drifted towards his face. Shadows covered it and she could not see clearly his expression. They'd known each other for less than two days. Yet here she was running with him from an inexplicable evil that had been her home for the past few years. And why with him she wondered. Such a short time yet she was drawn to him. The silence was getting to her, "So where are we?"

Adam started, he shook his head as if even he himself could remember, "I don't really know. Far away from the mansion I think."

"Probably not far enough," Selena sighed and rested her head against the window. The cool glasses seemed to ease her anxiety. "I feel bad."

Adam quickly glanced over, "You going to be sick? Do you need me to pull over?"

"No, sorry not that kind of bad. I mean, I feel bad because Aurora is still back there. I wish she would have come with us."

Adam shrugged his shoulders. Taking his hand from the wheel he rubbed his face, "To each his own. She made her decision. You made yours. Come on your with me. We'll have lots of fun."

Selena sighed, "Sure but she's my best friend. I can't help but think that's something terrible is happening to her right now!"

….

It was so dark. The pain was running through me. Why wouldn't my eyes open? I tried again and again to force them to open, to see. I wanted to say something. A low pathetic sound reached my ears. Was that me? What happened? I felt something grab my shoulder, distantly I could hear someone saying something but I couldn't make it out. What was wrong with me?

Pain ripped through my chest. I tried again to force my eyes open, this time I somewhat succeeded. Victor was kneeling over me, an odd expression on his face. Logan and Bradley were also there. Bradley had a look of concern on his face. What was with them? I tried to speak but again all I could make was that low pathetic sound. I saw Victor's mouth move. He was trying to say something. I caught bits and pieces.

"Don't ….your…burn…pain!" Was all I caught. I felt a panic begin deep in my chest. Why can't it move? What's wrong with me? This time I saw Logan's lips move. I listened intensely trying to figure out what he was saying.

"….calm, try and…heal…" that's when I took a look at myself. If I could have thrown up I would have done so. My clothes lay in tatters barely covering my body or what was left of it. What was still there was blackened, cooked to crispy. I wanted to scream. What happened? All my limbs we intact but everything was burned. I didn't understand why I didn't feel like I was extreme pain. Then I clued in. the power, from Logan and Victor. I was healing myself, from the inside out. Slowly my hearing came back and a bit of movement. Finally I could speak in little sentences.

"Wha…?" very little sentences, apparently.

Logan peered down at me, a touch of concern in his eyes. "You got into a fight with the pyro bitch. Only thing is she didn't know when to stop."

I shuddered; it came back to me in pieces. The fighting, being thrown against the wall. I had used a power I never had used before. I grow to twice my size and strength. Then I remembered the fireballs. She must have kept burning me until someone had found me.

I nodded to Logan. I understood now. "I think I am healing." I said to no one in particular.

Victor looked down at me, "Yes, but it's going to take you a while. We all thought you were…" he paused briefly, "dead."

Logan picked me up and started carrying me towards my room. "Wait!" Victor called after him, "Look, she needs someone to look after her. Take her to my room. I'll watch over her."

Logan hesitated for only a moment then headed after him. On the walk to his room I blacked out and didn't wake up for a very long time.

…

Victor sat in his chair. Only hours ago he had been holding her in his arms, safe and sound, now she was lying in his bed burned and broken. Something inside of him snapped. He'd never felt like this before. He had an overwhelming urge to protect her no matter the cost and to rip apart anyone who dared try and stop him. There was only one other person who had ever incited this feeling in him. He was a monster. He knew that. He tortured people for fun. He enjoyed the thrill of the kill. To him women we play things, meant to be broken and discarded. But there was something different. Why? She wasn't different than the others. Brown hair, blue eyes, medium build, she was not ugly but nor was she overly sexy. Then a tiny voice inside him seemed to answer his question. She understood him, regardless of how she understood him, she just did. She could read his mind, his soul. To be understood was a precious thing in someone's life who had very little understanding before.

She stirred. He stood and walked over to the bed. He had taken all her clothes of and had placed a light sheet over her. She had finally healed herself. Her skin glowed soft and pink, like newborns. He brushed a piece of her hair from her face and waited for her to open her eyes.

….

Reluctantly I opened my eyes to find Victors brown eyes steadily peering down at me.

"Wow you're not creepy at all," I said weakly as I tried to push myself up.

Victor smirked and pulled back, but only a little, "Glad to see you up and back to your usual humor. I was hoping when you healed yourself your biting wit might be taken away. I see I was wrong."

"Har har, very funny." I realized it was very chilly. I reached over to grab my over coat when I noticed I was not in my room and that I was very naked.

"Um, Vic, yeah what happened? Where are my clothes?" I scrambled for the blankets, my fingers grasping only at the thin sheet over me. "It's a little chilly in here don't you think?"

"Oh sorry, when you were healing I thought a little fresh air might help you." Quickly he stood and walked to the window. Closing it he returns and sits down behind me. I shivered uncontrollably. Wrapping my arms around myself I wait for him to answer. But instead of speaking he wraps his arms around me. I'm taken completely back. Struggling I try to push him away, but I am so weak that it does no good. It's only after I stop struggling that I realize that I am not cold anymore. I sigh, "Fine but if I suddenly feel anything hard no matter how weak I am I am out of here!"

He gives a little chuckle picks me up, blankets and all and sits me on his lap. Pressing his face into my hair he inhales slowly. My heart starts to beat wildly. This is a very awkward situation! But his arms are so warm and comforting. Meh what the hey, he's warm. Settling back, I rest my head against his chest.

"You look very comfortable," he mumbles at me.

"Mmhmm, you should tell me what happened. I remember everything up to the part where I blacked out. How did you find me?"

"Well the smoke alarm went off. I found that psycho firing flames at you. Needless to say I dragged her back to where she came from."

My eyebrow shot up, turning slowly I looked at him, "And where is that exactly?"

"Hell."

"You KILLED her? The major is not going to like you!"

"I didn't kill her. Although she probably wishes she is dead after what I did to her."

"What did you do to her?" Victor gave me a look like you don't want to know and closed his eyes. Then his eyes quickly opened, "And for the record, I don't give a rats ass what the Major thinks. He can go…" I pressed my hand to his lips.

"I understand, and…" I paused; I wasn't really sure how to go about this. I mean I didn't say this very often, "thank you."

Victor shrugged his shoulders, "its ok."

"No really you didn't have to."

Victor started to laugh, "Well actually I did if I hadn't you be a human barbeque right now."

I smiled lying my head back down into his chest, "True." A piece of hair fell into my face. I started to brush it away but Victor did so first. As he did I touched his hand. It was smooth, healed so many times to perfection. It was then that I realized that he had protected me. He didn't have to. Actually he usually didn't protect anyone save himself and his brother. Maybe Victor was not as bad as after all. His hand brushed my face, tracing it as if to memorize it. I closed my eyes, deep in thought when I realized what I truly wanted, as he caressed my face and neck. I turned and kissed. It was short and sweet. I kept my eyes closed I did not want to see his reaction. I waited a moment, as I was about to open my eyes I felt his lips meet mine. He pulled away, before he could speak I said, "I feel something, and I doubt it's the remote control, but you know what I don't really care!"

…

A/N: So I got a review from a person saying I should put more detail into my story. In this chapter I have attempted to do just that. Hopefully it is ok. For those of you who have been reading my story tell me what you think. For those just starting obviously you haven't gotten to this chapter yet but hopefully you won't give up Thank you readers and reviewers you input is values :D


	11. 2 Months Later

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the X-Men/X-Men quotes. But of course I do own my characters Aurora [aka Fusion], Selena [Volt] Lexon, Adam [Hypno] Mulligan and Emma [Blaze] Stormshadow.

Chapter 11: 2 Months Later

Slowly I opened my eyes. Outside was an early morning grey and the sun hadn't risen yet. I went to sit up but Victor's arms held me tight. I sighed I didn't feel like making an effort and besides I was quite comfortable where I was. I positioned myself so that I could see Victor's face. He was in a deep sleep and he looked so peaceful. I had seen a lot of expressions on his face: anger, rage, hatred, lust but I had never seen peace there. Recently Vic was having a hard time controlling his animal side so peace was something you never saw. It was a pleasant change. I smiled to myself it made he look even better then he already did. I thought back to what had happened in the past two months. Some crazy crap had been happening. Lots of missions, a lot of them that I didn't want to remember. It was like the major was searching for something. It was difficult to be around when he didn't find what he was looking for. So many are gone because they did not have the right information and that sort of thing never helped Victor control himself. It was like the major wanted Victor to embrace his darker side. I sighed and then glanced at Victor.

Funny after two months we were still together. I never thought he would stay this long with me. But we're still here together. Victor sighed in his sleep and then opened his eyes.

"G'morning?" he said smiling a small smile. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I think it is."

Grabbing my housecoat I got out of bed. Turning around to him I smirked, "I am going to take a shower….wanna come?"

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"Never" I smiled at him just as he started to follow me there was a rap at the door.

"Guys you up?" James called from outside, he banged on the door again, "Yoo-hoo anyone?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the door handle. I pulled the door open and James walked in. I still marveled every time I saw James. The fact that him and Victor looked nothing alike yet were so similar never ceased to amaze me. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" I looked at him confused at first then realized what he was talking about. I was standing there in nothing but my housecoat and Victor only had his boxers on.

"Yeah you did!" growled Victor, "We were in the middle of something! What do you want?"

James laughed and shook his head, "Look the major has a mission for you Vic. He wants you down in the briefing room stat."

I looked at James, confused. "He never told me about any mission, what about the rest of us?"

"Apparently he just wants Vic; I don't really know what it is about."

Victor shrugged his shoulders and pulled on his shirt which was disappointing because I always liked him better without a shirt, "Well no sense in just wondering about it better go and see what he wants."

….

The three of us walked down the hall towards the briefing room. My mind was going over the past few days trying to remember if the major had said anything about a special mission. Being the major's aide not a whole lot got passed me. Just then I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Odd, then the pain hit me again and I doubled over.

"Ror? Are you ok?" I felt Victor's hand on my back.

I looked up at him and James and slowly I shook my head, "I don't know, go ahead to the briefing I think I am just going to head for a bathroom." The nausea hit again and I began staggering towards the bathroom.

Victor looked at James, "Can you go after her? Make sure she is alright."

"Yeah no problem. She probably ate something crappy, we'll be along."

Victor nodded and left. James turned and headed for the bathroom. He was trying to figure out what they had all ate last night for supper. Chinese food but it had never bothered Ror before. Maybe she had something different? He shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ror are you ok? Can I get you anything? Pepto-Bismol?" all James heard was some sniffling behind the door. "Ror?" slowly he pushed the door open.

…..

You want me to do WHAT?" Victor growled at the major. "I'll be gone for two weeks! By myself to look for a piece of rock!"

"It's a very important rock. Look two weeks is not a big deal. I'm sure Aurora will survive without you for a few weeks and I am sure you can find other ways to amuse yourself while you're away….if that's what you are concerned about." The major glanced down at some papers leaving no room for discussion.

"No," growled Victor, "that really wasn't what I was thinking about. Look just make sure then that that pyro freak doesn't get at her."

The major glanced up and smirked, "Emma, yes she has a mission of her own. But do really think that Aurora needs your protection? She could kill everyone in this building if she decided to. The simple fact is that she has gone soft since she has been playing it up with you! I think a bit of space for you two is just what you need! In fact I wonder if you have gone soft. Have you Sabretooth?"

Victor glared at the major then extended his clawed fingers, "I will never go soft." He purred in a deadly voice.

"Good then this mission is perfect for you. Look this peace of rock as you so flippantly call it could change the tide for mutants." The major handed the file folder to Victor, "You'll find all the information in there that you need. Oh and you know what to do if they don't cooperate?"

Victor looked down at the folder, into the faces of the contacts he was to make, dead contacts if they didn't so what he wanted, "Of course. I know exactly how to handle them."

…..

I retched into the toilet and then sat back gasping. "Ror? Are you alright?" James stepped into the bathroom. I rested my head against the cool of the toilet.

"Not really."

"Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. Oh I did not want to get in to this right now. But then I looked up to see James looking down at me with a look of concern. I sighed and thought why does this have to be me.

"I am fine James just….leave me alone please." I curled tighter into a little ball.

"Aurora, you really don't look that well. Are you sure you shouldn't go to a doctor or something? If you have been poisoned you need to be looked after."

"No James I am fine really just a little nauseous nothing to worry about, rea…" and I retched again into the toilet.

"What did you eat last night?"

"Look James it's nothing probably just ate something bad I mean really James its nothing. Please leave me alone!"

"Ok, ok no need to get hissy about it," James raised his hands in the universal don't kill me look and slowly backed out the door. I sighed and leaned against the toilet trying to remember what I last ate but instead of thinking of the chicken friend rice my mind wandered to the past.

When you're sick you tend to think of the most random things, also they tend to blur together. That was what was happening to me. Things that had happened years ago and things that had been last week blended together and formed new freakish scenes. Yet there were few things that were surfacing that made sense in my mind. So many recent memories of Victor and me, trying to understand him, where he stood, who he was. Past memories flitted to the surface, a woman smiling lovingly at me, a small child looking up at me and holding my hand.

I shook my head and stood up woozily. I felt a bit better and I didn't feel like I was going to lose my non-existent cookies anymore. Gripping the edge of the sink I turned on the cold water and listened to it run for a few moments before splashing some on my face. I took a mouthful, gargled and spat it out turning off the running water. Grabbing the hand towel I wiped my face and set off towards the briefing room.

….

As I was heading to the room Victor met me half way. He looked deep in thought and when he finally noticed me he had a very strange expression on his face. I opened my mind attempting to grasp at the mental thread linking us. The only thing I picked up from him was confusion before he severed the tie.

"You're getting very good at mental protection Victor," I commented wryly, wondering what was on his mind that he wanted to hide from me.

"I had an excellent teacher," he replied. He stood there for a moment or too simply lost in thought then he finally seemed to some back to reality. He covered the distance between us in two steps and wrapped a powerful arm around me. "Look it is nothing really, just thinking about the mission!" Then changing the subject he said, "So how are you feeling? Flu bug?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I was not about to let Victor get out of telling me what went on between him and the major, "I'm fine. So, mission, what is it?"

Victor smirked and raised a quirky eyebrow, "You never do give up do you? You're like a pit bull you hang on till the bitter end."

"Yes I tend to do that, so tell me!"

"Look its nothing. Just a little recon down in the southern quarter. I'll just be gone for a couple of weeks."

I looked at him quizzically, "The major is sending you by yourself?"

He nodded. I frowned. Not that I couldn't live without Victor for a couple of weeks but it seemed so strange. The major liked us working as a team, in a unified group so this made no sense. Plus it didn't help that Victor was blocking me mentally usually I had free access to him but he was keeping me out.

"Look it's just a couple of weeks, no big thing. Why? Are you going to miss me that much?" He said playfully.

I glared at him, "Yes I shall cry myself to sleep every night in your absence! Puh-lease I can look after myself!"

Little did I realize that those were famous last words!

…

**A/N: I'd like to take this time to thank all my reviewers. Thanks guys without you there would be no feedback and I doubt I'd continue this story. I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank ShyGirl1129. Without her this story would definitely not be possible thank goodness for good friends and grade 11 parenting class :P**


	12. Good Goodbyes

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the X-Men/X-Men quotes. But of course I do own my characters Aurora [aka Fusion], Selena [Volt] Lexon, Adam [Hypno] Mulligan and Emma [Blaze] Stormshadow.

Chapter 12: Good Goodbyes

Victor was shoving things moodily into his army duffle bag. He checked to make sure he had his two favorite guns ready and loaded. Usually he preferred to fight 'tooth and nail' so to speak but it never hurt to have a little back up. He took the time to think over all that had been going on since his meeting with the major. It was a new tactic to send an agent on their own and on something like this. Victor knew that Ror did not like this and the fact that he had been blocking her out didn't make her too happy either. He sighed, she'd just have to deal with it. It wasn't like he was personally doing this. Besides regardless of how he felt about her this was his job. This was a job he had to do.

He was just packing the last of his meager belongings when Aurora entered. He never got used to the fact that ever since she took James and his powers and even more so since he and Ror had been sleeping together that she had the uncanny ability to sneak up on him. Although she wasn't good enough to scare him yet.

….

I entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Victor throw stuff into that old bag of his. I was dying to question him but ever since he came out of the meeting with the major he had been quiet and brooding.

"You can stop watching me like a hawk you know," he said not taking his eyes off the task at hand, "It's un-nerving."

I sighed, "Look, Vic it's just I don't even know where you are going or what the mission is even about."

Victor grabbed his bag and through it next to the door and turned to me. I shivered; the look in his eyes was like nothing I had ever seen before.

"Look Ror, I don't need you or anyone else to hold my hand," he said deadly calm, "Obviously this mission is none of your business if the major has not told you what it was about."

I have not cried in a very long time. I pride myself in the fact that I steel my emotions from the outside world and that I can take care of myself. I show no one what I am really like and I definitely do not let anyone in. But for the first time in a long while I realized that I had failed. I had come to care for Victor. But if that wasn't bad enough I had let myself think that he cared for me too. And him telling me that it was none of my business cut like a very sharp knife. And the sting of tears hurt even worse.

I stood slowly, "Look Victor, I'm sorry you feel that way, I just—"and I stopped myself. I looked away. I realized what I was about to say and was angry at myself. I shook my head sadly and headed for the door.

"You know I loved every minute I spent with you, and I hunger to spend every one of my nights with you but being with me entails more than just being together, it means trusting each other." Reaching the door I yanked it open and without looking back I headed towards my room.

…

Victor's shoulders slumped as Ror left. Oh if only she knew. Regardless of how tough she thought she was he knew she couldn't handle what he was about to do. Well she could handle it, but he knew she couldn't stomach it. He slouched down onto the bed and ran a tired hand through his curly hair. There was so much stuff that he did that he knew Ror couldn't handle. She was good in a fight but she had a heart. She cared too much about others. Victor knew that he did not.

…

Ror was heading towards her room when she collided head on with James. She bounced back and looked up, "Oh sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"No problem," James smiled at me and was about to walk away when he stopped and grabbed my hand, "Look Ror is everything alright? You seem a little, off?"

I smiled sadly at James "I guess I just care too much."

"Look you know that Victor is like that. I've known him my whole life and I know he can get a little intense about things. You have to realize Ror that that is who we are. We aren't perfect gentlemen who pull your chair out for you or who lay their coat on the ground for you to walk across. But I do know one thing is that Victor cares about you no matter how little he shows it."

"I know but it's just he won't let me in James. I think the major said something to him. He hasn't even touched me since he came out of that meeting. This may sound disturbing to you but that is not like Vic at all. Usually I have a hard time getting him to keep his hands to himself!"

James burst out laughing, "Yeah, he's pretty much horny all the time. I am surprised he doesn't just keep you in the bedroom all the time."

I raised an eyebrow, "Ah so it's not weird that he has tried that then."

James smirked, "No not really. Anyways I am sure once he gets back from this mission thing he'll be back to his usual vicious horny self."

"Meh probably," I said, "thanks James. But I am still worried about him but you're probably right once he gets back he will been fine."

James smiled and me and nodded. I nodded back and headed in the direction of my room. Once I opened my door out bounded Duke. "Hey buddy." I giggled. It had been a while since I last played with him so I was just getting ready to take him for a walk when I heard the door creak open. Never in all my life had I been jumpy but ever since being burnt to a crisp I had an edge that I couldn't seem to get rid of.

When I whirled around it was just Victor standing in the door. He was leaning against the frame staring at me.

"What?"

"I uh—just wanted to say goodbye." He shrugged and went to turn around but I reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"That wasn't much of a goodbye," I said softly. I ran my hand softly down his arm and slipped my hand into his. He tightened his grip on my hand and raised it to his face. He closed his blue eyes and pressed my hand to his cheek, before kissing my palm. I sighed how could I ever be mad at him?

He opened his eyes and stared into mine before tracing one of his nails along my cheek and down my neck. I swallowed slowly as he lowered his lips to my neck. I ran my hand through his hair and gripped the back of his neck. He raised his lips to mine and smothered my moan. I stepped forward pressing him back against the door frame and rested my one hand against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart. He kissed me again and then trailed his lips down my neck before resting his head on my shoulder.

"You're making this hard for me to leave," he mumbled into my hair.

"That's the idea," I said as I extracted myself from his arms and took a step back, "Sadly you still have to go don't you?"

Victor growled, trying to pull me back into an embrace, "Unfortunately."

"I will be here when you get back. Besides I might have some news for you when you get back too!" I said as Victor grabbed his duffle bag and began to walk down the hall way.

Victor eyed me suspiciously, "you know I hate surprises, right?"

I smiled at him, "Hey you never know you may like this one!"

He gave me a toothy grin before climbing into the cab that had been waiting for him, "Maybe."

With that he closed the door and he was driven off.

….

Victor resisted the urge to turn around and get a last look at Ror's pretty face. He could still feel her hands pressed against his chest. Her brown hair spilling across her slim shoulders. He shook himself and he settled down for the ride.

"Nice looking girl you got there bud," Victor glanced up to see the cab driver glancing curiously in his rear view mirror. Victor glared at him, "Yeah, she is the best."

Then more to himself he muttered, "Probably even too good for me."

…


	13. Disappointment

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a x-men fanfic so bear with me please. I own nothing of the X-Men/X-Men quotes. But of course I do own my characters Aurora [aka Fusion], Selena [Volt] Lexon, Adam [Hypno] Mulligan and Emma [Blaze] Stormshadow.

Chapter 13: Disappointment

I went back to my room and sat down in front of my laptop. I went to my emails and began to delete the latest junk mail. I paused as I read the next sender **. I opened it and realized that is was an email from Selena. I quickly read through it.

_Ror,_

_Hey, how are you? How is your life? Adam and I have found a very nice place to live together. It's peaceful and quiet. We're finally safe and free. I just wanted to let you know that we're ok, and that I am really happy for the first time in my life. Please don't tell anyone you got this from me. If you need to contact me you can look me up through that one person we know and love. Hope you're ok._

_3_

_Volt_

I sat back. I was so thankful she was ok. It was so funny when the major had first found her to be on our team. When he brought her in Volt didn't say one word, she just stared at everyone. To be honest I thought she might be a little slow. That was until the major made me absorb her memories and powers. No mutant ever has a good childhood. We all have our sob stories and bad memories but there are a few of us who's memories teeter on the line between bad and deeply horrible. Volts were definitely down that dark hole of horrible.

The thing about my mutation, I feel what the other person feels, their memories are my memories. So when I absorbed Volt let's just say I had nightmares for a few nights after.

I am glad that she is happy. She really deserves some true peace in her life.

…

Victor sniffed the air. He was standing outside one of those suburban homes, you know the kind, lovely, cheerful, what every American dreams of. It's perfectly manicured lawns didn't stand out from the hundreds of ones that surrounded it. The only thing that looked abnormal in this very normal neighborhood was Victor.

This was the mission that the major had sent Victor on. He was supposed to find a geologist who had a specific sample of rock that the major wanted to acquire. It was a simple enough job and it shouldn't get to messy, Victor thought, if things go his way. He sighed. Things never go his way.

Victor walked into the house that he had been standing in front of. It was a nice house, tastefully decorated and well kept. It would be a nice house if Ror was standing right there in front of him. Victor let himself daydream about what it would be like to be normal. To go to a normal job every day, to have Ror by his side, come home to her every day. He wondered what it would be like to have kids playing in the yard, he sighed. But that's right, he was a mutant and mutants were not allowed to have anything that resembled a normal life.

Victor heard footsteps approaching the door. So Victor did what he did best and forgot about the pipe dream of ever having a normal life.

…..

"MOM! Can we have pizza for supper tonight?" Clark Trent called to his mother as he bounded into their home. His mother was behind him struggling with the weeks groceries.

"Of course, but get back out here and help me with these!" his mother called.

Clark sighed and was just about to turn around when he saw something black move at the end of the hallway. Weird he thought and went to see what it was.

"Clark! I thought I said to-" Mrs. Trent stopped half way through. A very large intimidating man was standing in the middle of her hallway glaring dangerously down at her son.

"Mrs. Trent, please don't scream or little Clark here will not see the next sun shiny day."

"W-who are you?" whimpered Mrs. Trent.

"Please don't be frightened. Go ahead put you groceries away. I'm just here until Mr. Trent gets home so we have awhile."

It took all of Mrs. Trent's meager will not to collapse right there.

…

Peter Trent was the leading geologist is fallen rocks from space. He was comfortable in his life and he loved his family very much. Every evening he always stopped and got the days paper before coming home. When he came home he always looked forward to a hot cooked meal and a good conversation with his young son. Little did he realize that tonight would be very different.

"Honey, I am home! Did you see Carl's new lawn ornament? He is getting more outrageous every year! I-" Peter stopped when he realized that his wife hadn't come out to greet him. He stepped into the kitchen and gasped. Both his wife and son were gagged and tied to their chairs at the table.

"Hello Peter," the tall man said who was leaning against his counter.

"Who are you? What do you want with my family? We have nothing of value, but your welcome to it all! Just please don't hurt my wife and son!" Peter babbled uncontrollably.

"Me? Hurt your family? Peter I would never do such a thing," Victor paused dramatically, "Unless you didn't want to cooperate with me. If that was the case well that might be a different matter."

Peter shivered. This man was extremely dangerous and it didn't take a PhD to discover that. "Look I'll tell you whatever you want, ok!"

"Good," Victor purred, "please sit down. At least be comfortable while we do this."

The man asked Peter question after question, half of the stuff didn't mean a thing to Peter and that was what made the man very mad.

"Ok, I want to know where I can find this rock and what it can do! You know Peter you're not being very helpful!"

"Please, I have told you all that I know," Peter begged, "The rock is not existent as far as I know. The only meteor lately was in Africa."

Victor nodded curtly, just as the major had guessed, but the major had needed to be sure. Victor flexed his tired muscles. "Thank you very much Peter."

"Is that all? Are you going to let my family go now?" Peter pleaded.

"Well you see Peter life is never so simple. I'm afraid that you are a loose end and my boss does not like loose ends." Victor sighed and flexed his claws. This was the part that Ror would never approve of.

…

It had been a really long day and I was so glad to finally just be able to flop down on my back and relax. It was times like this that I truly missed Victor. He would hold me in his arms, whisper in my ear. I was very excited for Victor to come home. I did have some very exciting news for him. I really wanted him to know as soon as possible. I flicked on the TV and half listened to the news as I thought about how I would break my news to Victor.

"_Police are investigating the mysterious death of a local geologist Peter Trent and his family in their suburban home yesterday. Apparently the family was held hostage before being brutally clawed to death by an animal. Police are investigating the possibility that a local lion tamer wanted their money. More later and now back to you Dan." _

I bolted up right. Whoa wait, a vicious animal, claw marks? I narrowed my eyes and waited for the next segment in the story.

"_Local leading geologist Peter Trent, his wife Martha Trent and son Clark we all found dead this morning by a concerned neighbor. There were no visible signs of a break in and no signs of struggle. However there were signs of a fourth person present in the home at the time of death. Police are running the records of fingerprints but have no matches as of yet. Witnesses have composited a sketch of a man seen in the area at the time. If you have any leads as to who this man is we ask that you contact this number: 555-0987."_

And to my horror Victor's picture appeared on my TV.

…..


	14. Trust

X-Men~Fusion

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at an X-Men fanfic, so bear with me please. I own nothing of the X-Men/X-Men quotes. But of course I do own my characters Aurora [aka Fusion], Selena [Volt] Lexon, Adam [Hypno] Mulligan and Emma [Blaze] Stormshadow.

Chapter 14: Trust

I stormed straight into James's room and flicked on his TV, crossing my arms and frowning at the news. James had been lying on his bed in his boxers and he was now fumbling around looking for some pants. "What the hell?" he yelled at me as he stumbled over a pair of his shoes.

"Oh, grow up! I've seen everything before. Now watch the TV!"

James stopped moving around and glued his eyes to the TV. Victor's sketch came up again with the blurb about the geologist and his family. James frowned and said nothing. I turned to him and waited to see if he'd say anything. But he did not.

"James, I know you guys have been through a lot. Victor has protected you and he is your brother. But James, I can't be a part of this anymore. When Victor came here, I knew what he was like, but I never thought he'd get worse. For a while there, I actually thought he was starting to calm down." I paused and bit my lip, waiting if James would say anything, "But the major is poisoning us. We aren't like this. We can be better than this."

James turned to me now, "If you love Victor, why does this bother you now?" James waited for an answer and he stared intently at me until I spoke.

"It's not just myself that I have to look after anymore, James."

That sentence hung in the air between us. There was silence for several minutes before James spoke. I picked at my nails nervously waiting for his reply.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" All I could do was nod. James cursed under his breath. "How long have you known?''

I sighed, "I've only known for a few days. Remember the other morning when I was sick? Well I was suspicious then, so I went to a doctor." Before James could say anything I continued on, "Look I have thought long and hard about this. I need to leave. I cannot have a child in this environment and I am definitely not giving it up!" I said determinedly.

"And do you not think that Victor may want a part of this?" I looked at James and wondered if he was serious.

"No, you're right," he said, "I don't think Victor would stay."

I nodded, "And um, with this recent news. Well, I would be afraid for the child's life. I can't trust him anymore."

"So what are you going to do? Are you leaving now? You realize that if you leave, Victor will try to follow you and bring you back."

"James, can I trust you?"

James looked at the girl before him. She had been good to him since he had come here. She had been kind and caring despite everything that he was. Despite the animal inside him. But he realized what she was going to ask him. She wanted him to choose between her and the brother who had cared for him his entire life. He had to make a decision fast. He glanced at the TV again. The news flashed. The pictures of the slaughtered family flashed on the screen. The young boy grinned at James. But something about that picture decided James.

"Yes, you can trust me."

….

Victor came back to the mansion late that night. He climbed the steps to his room. He was looking forward to a hot shower and spending the night with Ror. Even better, he thought showering with Ror AND spending the night with her. He opened his door expecting to see her lying curled in his bed. Instead he found his room coldly empty. Instantly he knew that something was up but Victor was tired. He growled in frustration as his plans now looked fruitless and stalked to the bathroom. She's probably back in her room. Maybe she doesn't know that I am back.

He was about to start undressing when he paused. The door between his and Jimmy's room was not sound proof. Plus he had exceptional hearing. He took a few steps closer to the door and listened. He only caught bits and pieces.

"….I need….space…Victor….not" Ror's voice floated to his ears. Then Jimmy's voice growled a low reply but Victor only caught one word, "_Leave!_"

….

The mission alarm blared. Doors opened and closed. Footsteps rapidly headed for the briefing room. I dressed blurrily and joined the others. I stepped inside the room and was caught off guard at the site of Victor. I went to stand beside him, hesitantly opening my mind to see if he was responsive. My mind felt like it ran into a cement wall. He was completely shut off from me.

"Hey baby," I said softly running my hand down his arm. He turned slightly at my touch but his expression was cold. I pulled my hand away and stood stiffly by him. James walked in. His eyes caught mine and he took in the site of Victor and me standing stiffly beside one another. That's not normal. Usually Victor is all over Ror.

"I'm glad you are all very prompt," the major addressed us, "We have a mission. We are going to Africa!"

…

We all filed on to the plane silently, well except Wade. His constant chatter was a source of constant friction within the team. He was crazy and annoying. James sat rigidly breathing deeply. He did not like to fly and all of the boys knew this. They liked to bug him about. I wasn't really paying any attention to what they were all bickering about until Victor stretched his claws out and was grinning sadistically at Wade. I closed my eyes and opened all of their links. I knew I would have a headache afterwards to pay for having so many in my head at the same time. Their thoughts floated into my head and I pushed back at them. Finally I sent out calm peaceful thoughts to see if it would calm all the maleness in the room.

"Hey Victor, I think you bitch is messing with our heads again!" Wade said, then grinned, "You don't want to know what kind of thoughts she is sending me." He winked and then cackled loudly.

I spoke up, "Not helpful Wade. Just shut it, ok!" and I sent a painful shock burst to him. He grimaced and instead of retorting mumbled to himself like an insane person.

I sighed leaning back and trying to sleep for the rest of the trip.

…

We hopped out of the plane in front of a warehouse like building that was heavily guarded. The major gave us quick instructions and we were in in a flash. With each passing moment, the violence got to me. I grimaced at each life that was taken by the hands or my comrades. I was disgusted that I was taking part in this. However, James told me to stay for one last mission. It was a big one and he didn't think I could escape unnoticed if I left before a huge mission.

The major was questioning the business man about a piece of rock that had been an ornament on his desk. I was confused. Because the major had never let me touch him I could never read his mind therefore his motives were a complete mystery to me. So why were we going after a hunk of rock and killing untold number, yeah it just added more fuel to my already raging fire.

Don't get me wrong though. Yes I have killed before. I tend not to make it a habit because if I have touched the person I can feel them die, and believe me, that is not a pleasant experience. However, needless killing I do not like and my miniscule conscience was beginning to bother me. I don't know if it was because I wasn't thinking straight with hormones racing through my body. Or a thought of having a child in this crazy world but this was enough. But to my surprise this wasn't the end of the night yet.

…..

We went to a small village and what I saw there was the last straw. The major had us round up everyone as he had Wade interrogate a man.

"He says that was the only piece, sir."

"He's lying, ask him again!" the major had a crazed look to his eyes. I shuttered as I stood there in the cool wind. The people's eyes all watched me and they seemed to be begging me to do something. And yet there were other eyes that were boring into me accusing me of the atrocities committed tonight.

"He's telling the truth," James spoke up as if out of nowhere.

Wade looked up quickly confused, "You don't speak the language, how in hell would you know?"

"I know."

Then the atmosphere changed and I saw the major give a quick curt nod to Victor and all hope was gone. Victor grabbed the nearest villager ready to rip his throat out when James went at him bone claws out. He grabbed Victors arm, just inches away from the death blow.

"Jimmy," growled Victor, warningly, "don't mess this up Jimmy!"

"Enough Victor, enough!"

"We have it good here."

James sighed and turned to look at me. Victor quickly looked at me to, "What does Aurora have to do with this Jimmy? It's between you and me!"

"I'm outta here." And again James looked at me and I knew it was now or never. I looked at Victor one last time. It broke my heart to see his face. I think no matter where I went or who I became, I would always love him, but from what I had seen we were better off apart. I turned to walk with James.

"Aurora! Jimmy! Don't walk away from me!" Victor yelled but his cries fell on closed ears because neither of us looked back.

…..


	15. Chapter 15

I am rewriting this fanfic. Anyone who wants to read the new one should go to this link:

s/9106972/1/Fusion-REWRITTEN or search the name of it Fusion Rewritten.


End file.
